User talk:Horton11
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the World Football Championship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Happy65 (Talk) 19:47, February 9, 2013 Welcome Welcome to WNFA! You are currently in the ranks: Member, Representative, CEO 19:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Horton, did you allow Happy to make the Harvian Islands the winners of WFC 1976? Also, he protected that page to sysop-level, as well as World Football Championship. 77topaz (talk) 00:31, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I think Happy fixed that now. And anyway, Harvian Islands didn't become independent until 2010. HORTON11: • 16:45, February 16, 2013 (UTC) i changed that. 16:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Final Who is gonna whin the final? Wabba The I (talk) 17:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to play it on my video game this weekend and see. HORTON11: • 18:07, May 10, 2013 (UTC) What? How? And you gonna play with Grijzestad or Skeend? Wabba The I (talk) 18:46, May 10, 2013 (UTC) FIFA soccer, and I'm going to let the computer play to be fairer. HORTON11: • 19:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) You created both teams? Wabba The I (talk) 09:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) How should we determine which country will host WFC 2014? 77topaz (talk) 04:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Well we could host a bidding process, like for the IWO games. HORTON11: • 05:49, July 7, 2013 (UTC) But, realistically, there'd be non-wikinations bidding as well. 77topaz (talk) 02:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, we could hold the tournament in another nation too, providing it has the facilities. HORTON11: • 05:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you look at this and tell me what you think? 77topaz (talk) 03:38, September 30, 2013 (UTC) You might want to look at this. 77topaz (talk) 21:10, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hm, Poland came very close to qualifying for the FIFA World Cup in 2014, I believe, so it might probably be better to use a different nation. What sort of system would you propose for a potential qualifier round? 77topaz (talk) 20:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) We could go with Slovakia, they'd be my alternative instead. Perhaps a Fifa-style qualifier with eight groups of four. We spread out wikinations among the groups so they have a better chance at qualifing.HORTON11: • 20:23, October 12, 2013 (UTC) How would we decide on all the different teams? Also, it'd probably be a good idea to update the table on the WFC page, a lot of the winners etc. are still from the old Micronations results. 77topaz (talk) 20:40, October 12, 2013 (UTC) We should just look at which teams are not qualifying for Brazil and go from there. HORTON11: • 20:50, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, you've outlined a few nations already on my talk page, I guess the WFC-successful nations like Singapore and Cape Verde should also definetely be included in the qualifiers. 77topaz (talk) 20:54, October 12, 2013 (UTC) : Cape Verde fielded an ineligible player and was disqualified by FIFA, so we should keep them out for now. But, Singapore for Asia would be good. (Horton11) : They weren't disqualified, just deducted 3 points. Quite a lot of other CAF teams were deducted points too, and Cape Verde are the defending champions. 77topaz (talk) 21:02, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Ok, then we can add them, just as long as they're not going to Brazil. HORTON11: • 21:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :: No, Tunisia topped their group unless Cape Verde win their appeal, in which case they qualify for the next round. 77topaz (talk) 21:12, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well let's use another team for now then. HORTON11: • 21:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: The next round would be held in a few days, so I guess they wouldn't be able to qualify for that, unless something unusual happens. What other team would you suggest, then? 77topaz (talk) 21:55, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Horton, I'm thinking of making the next matchday for WFC 2014 qualification either roughly 28-29 October or 5-6 November. Which do you think would be better? 77topaz (talk) 22:56, October 25, 2013 (UTC) : I'd go with early November. HORTON11: • 19:07, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Horton, did you approve of Happy changing a team in the qualification? 77topaz (talk) 00:45, October 28, 2013 (UTC) : Well I didn't mind that too much, I like having more wikinations, but it was more the result change. But, seeing as this is the toughest qualifying group and Kemburg (happy's country) has bad luck playing Libertas internationally (it's somewhere in the national team page) then Libertas should win their head to head match to make it more interesting. HORTON11: • 14:49, October 28, 2013 (UTC) : Hmm, maybe you should've added Harvia instead of Kemburg, it's a larger-scale and better-known wikination. 77topaz (talk) 02:43, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Even though Kemburg is new, it's football is already well advanced. We have good clubs/national team, an active league and players. Plus, on a realistic sense: South Pacific countries have very little in terms of club football and to travel from Europe there and back midweek to then have to play the league on the weekend would not be too practical. HORTON11: • 14:42, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Horton, did you see this? 77topaz (talk) 21:09, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Also, I don't think we agreed to a host for WFC 2014 yet? Maybe we could even set up an IC or OOC vote? 77topaz (talk) 23:23, December 6, 2013 (UTC) We should/could. HORTON11: • 15:44, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Also, Horton, there's a chance I'll not have access to a computer on the 10th, so most likely I'll upload the WFC results on the 9th. Is that okay with you? 77topaz (talk) 01:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC) No problem. HORTON11: • 16:33, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I checked and I think the 10th of December shouldn't be a problem. 77topaz (talk) 21:19, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Though, I might still upload some of the results on the 9th because of time constraints. 77topaz (talk) 23:17, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Argh, looks like things have changed again and I will have to upload them today. 77topaz (talk) 06:25, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok. HORTON11: • 15:48, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Horton, did you see my messages here? And, Happy has been messing with the main qualifiers page again, changing results/schedules to be in Kemburg's favour, and now he's locked the page from editing, presumably to stop me from undoing his edits since both you and Happy have sysop powers. 77topaz (talk) 22:06, January 6, 2014 (UTC) When do you think we should hold the next matchday in WFC 2014 qualification? 77topaz (talk) 21:01, February 1, 2014 (UTC) This week perhaps? HORTON11: • 21:11, February 1, 2014 (UTC) When do you think we should hold the March matchday in WFC qualification? 77topaz (talk) 19:51, February 28, 2014 (UTC) This Tuesday and Wednesday. HORTON11: • 17:44, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Horton, I think you made an error with the WFC 2014 qualifiers. In Group G, Malta and Vanuatu are tied on points and both have a goal difference of -1, but Vanuatu scored 12 goals and Malta only 10. Therefore, Vanuatu should have qualified to WFC 2014 as the second-place team from the group, not Malta. 77topaz (talk) 01:17, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Ah, let me see then. 12:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC)